Roll The Dice
by xXFacelessXx
Summary: Anthony and Ian meet up with a girl that they haven't seen since high school. Later that afternoon, they call her up and invite her to a SmoshGames filming session. When she arrives, she meets Jovenshire. Joven and Daniella slowly fall head over heels for each other. Everyone notices, but they deny it. "Why bother? Everyone can tell you guys are in love!" (Jovenshire X OC)
1. Chapter 1: Crazy, Beautiful Life

A story that I transfered from my Wattpad account, Celestial_Pain. No, it's not an Anthony or Ian love story. It's a Jovenshire story. Originally, the girl was named Danielle, but when I saw King of The Nerds...a girl named Danielle actually voted him off. So, I changed her name to Daniella to avoid confusion.

Also, if you guys have not seen many SmoshGames episodes, there might be a couple references you won't get. Just giving you all a heads up. :)

* * *

"No offense or anything, but you look so much better than when we were in our junior year." Ian chuckled.

"No, I agree with you." Danielle cracked a smile and tightened her grip on her smoothie. Anthony glanced her over again. She was wearing a shirt that said IDGAF and bleached skinny jeans. A couple necklaces dangled down onto her chest, and she was wearing a collection of the thick wrist bracelets, like the I Heart Boobies one that Ian was currently wearing.

She had definitely changed over the years. From shy toddler, to awkward teen and then, into beautiful adult. Her hair was down to her mid back and was chocolate brown. Her eyes were practically identical to the ones she had when she was little. A cheery forest green.

"I'd be glad to!" She grinned at the two and looked to Anthony.

"She'd be glad to do what?" Anthony asked, completely lost.

"I invited her over later so she can be on SmoshGames." Ian laughed. "I worry about you sometimes." Daniella laughed as well and Anthony blushed a bit. She wrote something down on the back of a napkin.

"I'll need you to pick me up later, though." She said and got up. The two men smiled and followed suit. Anthony pocketed the napkin.

"No problem, Dani." As she walked away, Ian turned to his friend. "Were you lost in her chest like I was?"

"Yeah." Anthony admitted and the two laughed. The got in their car and headed home.

_**Daniella's Point of View**_

It only took about twenty minutes to walk to my house. As soon as I was in the door, my Corgi was bouncing up and down on my bed. I giggled as she leaped down and ran over to me. I set my smoothie on the kitchen counter, and put some wet dog food in the bowl. Quickly, I walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

I stripped off my clothes and turned on the water. As I stepped in, my muscles relaxed. Thank God for hot water! I had to be ready at 4:30. I wiped my hand on the nearby towel and unlocked my Nokia. I still had about 45 minutes. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. It smelled like coconut, which made me grin. I shut the water off and climbed out.

As I wrapped the towel around my body, my phone buzzed. I picked it up to see who had texted me. It was Ian. He could wait for a response until I was dressed. I threw on my torn skinny jeans and my favorite shirt. It had The ring from Lord of the Rings on the front with a glowy affect. Above the ring, it said, "One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them and in the darkness, bind them." I grabbed my phone and unlocked it once more. I opened the message.

_Just letting you know that a couple of our friends also do SmoshGames. Sorry if it makes you feel weird, or awkward. Especially Sokinky...I mean, Sohinki! ;)_

I noted it to myself to remind to ask about that later. I swiftly texted him back,

_That's fine, Ian. I guess I'm meeting some new people later. :D_

As I sat on my couch, my puppy ran up to me again. I grinned and put her on my lap. I now had 20 minutes to watch t.v. I continued to text Ian as I watched America's Funniest Home Videos. I looked down at my corgi.

"What's the matter, Toots?" I tilted my head and she barked. Teasingly, I tapped my index finger on her nose. I laughed as she attempted to eat my finger. "Do I really taste that good? I know I smell good, though."

Suddenly, my phone began to blare You're Freaking Me Out by Kesha. Tootsie leaped off the couch and ran into my bedroom. I danced for a moment, and then answered it.

"It's Anthony."

"You just scared the shit out of my dog." I laughed and I heard Ian laugh in the background.

"Well, we'll be there in a bit." Anthony was just on the verge of laughter.

"Okay." I said and he hung up. I walked into my bedroom, and saw Tootsie hiding in her kennel. I smiled and walked over to my jewelry box. I put my Piranha plant earrings in slowly, knowing how they love poking my ears. I slid my long chain necklace over my head, and grabbed my plastic glasses.

I adored them. Even though I was supposed to wear real glasses, the nerdy plastic glasses always made everyone laugh. I wasn't going to put them on yet, though. I threw them in my purse and at that moment, my doorbell rang. I blew a kiss to Tootsie, and walked over to the front door. I opened it to a grinning Ian.

"Ready?"

"Hell yes." I grinned and stepped outside. I locked the door and followed him down the front steps. As I climbed into the car, Anthony laughed.

"Love the shirt." He smiled. Ian began to drive. "So, hopefully you didn't eat anything."

"Why?" I asked, my eyes widening slightly.

"Because we're eating pizza before we start." Ian chuckled and I relaxed. "You thought we were going to do something horrible, weren't you?" I nodded and started laughing. As he drove, I kicked my legs into the seat and fiddled with my phone. I suddenly flipped off the seat. Ian and Anthony were cracking up as they kept driving.

"Wear your seatbelt!" Ian chuckled. I laughed and crawled back onto the seat.

"You cracked my phone case, dick-weed!" I cried and Anthony started laughing again. To prevent any further injuries, I sat upright and put my seatbelt on. After that, we pulled into their driveway. I climbed out with my purse and followed them into the house.

"Holy hell!" I cried when I saw the inside. "You guys must make a lot of money to afford this!"

"We do actually." Ian grinned and two guys came out of the kitchen. One had a black shirt with the Legend of Zelda Tri-force on it, and the other wore a plain purple shirt.

"Pizza's here." The taller one said and then noticed me. Shyly, I stuck my hand out. He took it with a smile. "I'm Sohinki, and that's Lasercorn."

"Oh, that reminds me.." I looked back at Ian. "What was the 'Sokinky' joke about?" Suddenly, the house was full of laughter. Sohinki pulled his hood down over his face, and I giggled a bit myself. I gently placed my hand on his head.

"Long story, short time." Lasercorn grinned, and said nothing more. I felt terrible for embarrassing poor Sohinki like that. I saw a girl come out of the kitchen. She was definitely Japanese, but she looked pretty nice. She wore a panda hat and the classic jean and t-shirt combo.

"Hey, I'm Mari." She smiled and stuck her hand out. I shook it once with a slight smile.

"I'm Daniella, but you can call me Dani." Mari nodded and walked into the kitchen. Anthony waved me after her, so I timidly followed her. I saw a guy leaning up against the counter. He had slightly spiked black hair and brown eyes. He had a piece of pizza in his mouth when he spotted me. I looked away, and grabbed a plate. I kind of felt rude for doing so, but I knew I would have time to chat later.

"Damn..." I grunted. "No pepperoni."

"Here, I have an extra piece." The guy slid it onto my plate.

"A-Are you sure?" I stammered and he smiled. _Oh my god... _His smile made me want to melt like warm chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry anyways.." He set his plate down, not breaking eye contact with me. "I'm Jovenshire."

"Daniella." I held my hand out and he shook it firmly. Mari had already left the room, so we hurried out and into the living room together. As we sat down, Lasercorn and Ian fell to the floor. I tilted my head as they wrestled.

"Wow, dinner show.." Jovenshire muttered and I snorted. As we ate, we watched the two wrestle.

"What the hell happened to Iancorn?!" Sohinki cried and everyone laughed. I tilted my head again. Jovenshire leaned to my ear. _Jesus Christ, he smells wonderful!_

"During one of the Game Bang's, Lasercorn and Ian were forced to dance together." He explained quietly. "We joked that it was 'Iancorn', and it stuck pretty bad." Danielle laughed a bit and turned her attention back to the tussling men.

"Guys, we'll have time for that later!" Anthony laughed and yanked Ian up from the ground. Lasercorn stood, laughing just about as hard as everyone else. "We have to set up."

I'll admit that I felt kind of useless watching them carry chairs and such, but everyone insisted that they didn't need help. So, I sat in the background and watched Jovenshire. _Shit. I feel like such a stalker..._I couldn't prevent that thought from floating to my mind as he joked around with Ian. I walked to my purse and slyly placed my glasses in my pocket. I pulled my shirt over my pockets.

"What're you sneaking around for?" Mari's voice made me jump. I lifted my shirt a bit, and she grinned.

"Don't tell them that I still have these." I explained quietly. "Anthony used to adore seeing me in these. He even told me that himself." Mari let out a slightly exhasperated laugh and flitted off. I couldn't seem to keep the grin off my face. After they set the chairs up, we all sat down, excited to see what we were doing.

"We decided to be cruel, and make you all play Just Dance again." Everyone besides me groaned.

"Only this time," Ian smirked. "It's Just Dance 2 AND with the couple dance punishment. The only difference is, is that the TOP scores have to do it." Anthony walked over to the camera and looked at us.

"Which is going to be as weird as hell, because everyone wants to win." I laughed.

"Get into a dance crew position!" I was the first in a position with the whole, 'Come at me bro!' thing. Jovenshire started laughing but managed to bite his tongue as he crossed his arms and knelt down. I shot a glare in his direction, and saw Anthony leap down beside me. He had texted me earlier with what to do. A tiny beep came from the camera to let us know it was going.

"Welcome to another Game Bang..."

"GAME BANG!" I chorused with them, a smile planted on my lips.

"And we have a special guest!" Ian and Anthony stood and pointed at me. I sprung myself up, and bounced on the balls of my heels. "Meet, Daniella!"

"So, this is Just Dance 2 and we are returning with the punishments of a couple dance." Anthony explained. "For those of you who have not seen our first Just Dance video, the punishment is served to the two lowest scores. The last COUPLE punishment was given to Ian and Lasercorn."

"Also, the top two scores get to decide what the lowest two get to dance to...BUT this time it's the opposite. The top two scores have to dance together!" Ian chimed and we moved from our positions and into the chairs. Somehow, I ended up in the second chair, and Sohinki was in the first chair. Anthony came into the room with a top hat.

"Oh, so we have some class now?" Lasercorn laughed. "A top hat?"

"Indubitably!" I nodded and everyone cracked up. Sohinki got up and slowly walked over to him. His hand shook as he reached in and pulled out a paper slip. All was silent for a moment.

"Call Me by Blondie." He muttered and there was scattered laughter.

"I swore to God, you were going to say Call Me Maybe!" Jovenshire said. "I was going to be like, 'THAT WASN'T EVEN RELEASED YET!'" Myself, Mari and Anthony cracked up. As the song started, I popped my neck. I looked down the line when he began to dance. The blank chair beside me was soon occupied by Ian, and after him was Lasercorn.

"Go Sohinki!" I cried as he hit his first star. Everyone laughed and nodded, cheering along after me. I suddenly felt nervous. Sure, I did choreography with a dance group, but dancing in front of an audience. I felt a gentle hand on my back and turned to a smiling Lasercorn.

"No worries, we all look like idiots." He laughed.

"No people here to look stupid for, just George!" I recited, making someone laugh. It was Jovenshire! I grinned when he gripped his stomach.

"Best movie quote ever!" Ian cackled.

"Strum that guitar!" Anthony cracked up as Sohinki leaped up and down, stroking an invisible guitar. Most of us were shocked when he hit three stars. As the song ended, he was just about to hit the fourth one. We cheered and laughed. Ian grabbed his phone and took note of the score.

"Sohinki got 6439." He confirmed, making everyone clap. I stood up and made me way over to Anthony. Nervously, I plunged my hand into the hat and swiftly pulled one out. I blushed when I saw what it was.

"Crazy in Love by Beyonce..." I muttered and there was scattered laughter. Mostly, it was whistles from the guys. I waved at them angrily as we started it. As the dance started, I followed the lady on screen and cat-walked in a circle. Blocking out more whistles, I continued.

"Work that booty!" The hilarious yell came from Ian, causing my blush to escalate. The weird pelvic thrust movement made everyone laugh, because I had to trail my hands from my breasts and to my hips.

"Remind me to never wear jeans to a Just Dance Game Bang EVER AGAIN!" I hollered while parading in a circle again. Everyone was in tears, but I wasn't hearing someone's laughter. Who was missing?

_**Jovenshire's Point of View**_

I was completely distracted by her. Wait, no, mesmerized. I kept trying to move my gaze elsewhere, but I found it difficult with her backside as close as it was. She was a very pretty lady, and I hoped to get to know her more. I crossed a leg up over my knee, and continued watching. She passed him! She passed Sohinki!

"Go Daniella!" I couldn't resist the cheer as we watched her climb to four stars. The song still had about a minute left, too. I could tell that she wanted to stop. Her face was beet red, and I know it wasn't from the exercise. She didn't need any, anyways. She was already thin and pretty enough.

_Wait a minute..._

**_Daniella's Point of View _**

As the song ended, I quickly took my bow and sat down at the end of the row. The rest of the evening passed quickly. At least, until Jovenshire had to dance to Viva Las Vegas by Elvis Presley. My favorite song by the rock legend. Throughout the entire dance, I found myself in fits of laughter.

"PEW!" Jovenshire cried as he used his fingers like guns. "PEW! PEW!"

"Use that gun!" Mari yelled.

"That's what she said!" I didn't hold the joke back. Everyone, including Jovenshire, busted into laughter. I could tell that he was having a difficult time concentrating on the dance, even though all of the laughter died down. He just managed to pass Sohinki's score before the song ended.

_Wait a minute!_

"So, let's tally up the scores!" Ian grinned. "From lowest to highest we have, Mari, Lasercorn, myself, Anthony, Sohinki, Jovenshire and Daniella!" Anthony shot me a grin, and a slunk down in my seat. I glanced at Jovenshire and I swear to God, a blush formed on his cheeks.

"That means, Joven and Daniella get to dance together." Anthony laughed.

"Hey, can we called you Dani?" Ian suddenly asked. Taken off guard by the question, I nodded. "Alright guys, comment below whether you like Danishire or Jovenella."

"Jovenella sounds like _juvenile_." Lasercorn laughed and I blushed. Anthony paused the camera and pulled everyone else into a circle. They were deciding what we had to dance to. Jovenshire came up to me with frightened eyes. I tried my best to smile.

"We are about to go through hell." He chuckled nervously.

"If you're going through hell," I put a hand on his shoulder. "Keep on going, and you might get out before the devil even knows you're there." Jovenshire laughed and looked in my eyes. The group turned around, and Ian pushed record again. I grabbed my glasses from my pocket and placed them on. The expression on Anthony and Ian's faces were priceless. Mari exploded into laughter.

"Why did you-" Anthony was cut off by Lasercorn.

"So we have made our decision." Lasercorn announced with a grin. He turned to the Wii and flipped to a song. I let a excited squeal fall from my mouth. Jump in the Line! Jovenshire looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I love Beetlejuice!" I cried and Jovenshire laughed. They clicked on it and sat back down. As we began to dance, I heard Anthony yell something that sounded like, 'Jovenshire is no longer on Why We're Single!' I ignored him, but noticed that Jovenshire was struggling to follow me. _Right! Slow down! Just like dance class!_

As we had to shake our chests, I grabbed his hand and shook him with me. Looking at me, he mouthed a 'Thank you!' before letting go. My heart was pounding in my chest. We flung our heads back and shook out hands to the ceiling.

"We're praying to God that we never have to do this again!" I yelled out and everyone laughed. It was a really simple dance for me, but Jovenshire was seriously having some issues. On our final pose, I missed his face by inches. Everyone laughed and I let a breath out of my mouth.

"I am so sorry!" I cried.

"I'm sorry for dancing like shit!" Jovenshire laughed breathlessly. Anthony and everyone stood up. We all hit out dance crew poses, but Jovenshire and I went back to back.

"Well, this was another Game Bang!" Ian yelled.

"GAME BANG!" We screamed and held the positions until Anthony turned the camera off. When he did, I comically collapsed to the floor. Everyone let out a bit of laughter.

"Anyone up for ice cream at my place?" I asked and unlocked my phone. It was 6:30. "I'm sure I have enough." Everyone said yes, except Lasercorn.

"Do you have chocolate?" He asked, and tilted his head like a puppy. I laughed and nodded. "I'm in!" We all walked outside and got into our cars. I had to run in and grab my purse again. When I leaped into Ian's car, Anthony looked at me.

"Jovenshire wanted you to go with him." He grinned and I raised an eyebrow. I climbed out and saw him leaning against a tiny green car. I smiled and made my way over to it. I got inside and immediately smelled something my father used to wear.

"Hey Joven," I said. "Is that Dragon's Blood, I'm smelling?" He got in and nodded sheepishly.

"My cologne bottle spilled in the back." Then he looked at me. "How'd you guess?"

"My dad wore it." I grinned and he shot the smile back at me. _Fuck..._His smile was painfully enchanting. He pulled out and began to drive. I gave him the directions to my house, and we pulled into the parking garage. Ian and Anthony were waiting in front of my apartment door. About halfway up the stairs, I heard Mari, Sohinki and Lasercorn laughing. I guessed that Ian texted them the apartment number. I unlocked the door.

"Make yourselves comfortable." I grinned as Tootsie ran up to my feet. I gently picked her up in my arms. Jovenshire let her smell his hand before petting her. I went into my bedroom, and put her in her kennel. I took my earrings out and placed the glasses on my side table. As I walked into my kitchen, I was hearing faint appraisal. I waltzed into my kitchen to see everyone crowded around a binder.

"Did you draw these?" Lasercorn asked, his jaw was slacked. I looked over his shoulder to see them browsing through my design binder. I blushed a bit and nodded.

"My friend runs a tattoo shop in Portland, Oregon." I explained. "Every month I send him a eight paged binder with designs and I get about eighty dollars in return. I'm keeping this one, though." I flipped to the last page in it. The design was angel wings. They were designed to give the appearance of ripping through someone's back.

"Do you have any tattoos?" Anthony asked and I shook my head.

"I'm hoping to make that one my first." I replied and walked into the kitchen. I took the ice cream out of the fridge. "Okay guys, come and get some!"

"That's what she said!" Sohinki replied as he came into the kitchen.

"You WISH that's what I said." I grinned and he shook his head with a laugh. Soon, we were all sitting in my living room eating ice cream. Oddly enough, Jovenshire and I were the only one's eating strawberry. Ian suddenly turned to me.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"In four days." I laughed a bit and he gaped at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He whined.

"Because I'm turning twenty three." I grimaced and leaned back on the couch. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"That's awesome, though!" Lasercorn laughed. Jovenshire leaned over to me.

"Don't worry," He smirked. "I'm twenty five." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You definitely look that old." I joked and I suddenly became thankful that I set my bowl on the side table. I was tackled off the couch and my sides were being prodded at. I screamed and wiggled around. Everyone cracked up, and used nearby objects as support.

"Save...me!" I cried and reached for Ian, giving Jovenshire aim at my underarms. I squealed and attempted to flip over. Anthony knocked Joven off of me, and I sat upright. As if nothing happened, Sohinki looked at his watch.

"I gotta go." He stood up. "I'm super busy tomorrow. Thank you for the ice cream, Danielle." I smiled at him and stood up. I gave him a gentle hug.

"No problem, just put your dish in the sink." I said and a couple other people had to bid me goodbyes. Soon, Jovenshire was the only one left. He shook my hand and placed his bowl in the sink.

"Before I leave, may I have your number?" He asked and I nodded. As we exchanged numbers, my heart skipped a beat at the smile he gave me. I walked him to the door. When he left, I shut the door and leaped up and down. _I have his number! I have his number!_

I walked into my bedroom and changed into my blue nightgown. I sat on my bed and threw my necklace onto the side table. I was feeling rather tired. Tootsie came out of her kennel, and leaped onto the bed beside me. I laid back and shut the light off. It felt like forever before I actually fell asleep, but when I did, I only dreamed of one person.

Jovenshire...

* * *

The link below is how Jovenshire and Daniella had to dance. I absolutely adore it. xD

watch?v=3Kn4iGkaKUc


	2. Chapter 2: In the Arms of an Angel

_"J-Jovenshire..." I moaned as he sucked on my neck. I wrapped my arms over his neck, and smiled at him. He grinned down at me, and licked his lips in lust. I felt him slam into my sweet spot, and on contact, I let out a high pitched moan. _

I woke up in a dead sweat. Looking around, I realized what just happened. _Fucking erotic dreams..._ Tootise looked over at me from the foot of the bed. She tilted her head, almost as if she was worried. I gently patted her head and got up. I glanced at my clock. 8:45 in the morning. A groan slipped past my lips, and I stretched. Well, at least I was awake. Out of boredom, I began to set ringtones for my friends.

Ian ended up with Count on Me by Bruno Mars and Anthony got You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story. It took me a while, but I finally got to the bottom of my contacts. Jovenshire..._Crush by David Archuleta! _It was perfect...

Did i just admit that I liked Joven? I flopped onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I didn't have work today, so it'd be a super slow day. With a sigh, I got up and walked into my kitchen. I couldn't express how much I loved my dinky apartment. It was very quiet and nice, until the next door neighbors decided to have sex. Most of the time, I bang on my wall to shut them up.

I decided to make myself some eggs. By the time they were scrambled, my stomach was screaming at me. Hurriedly, I ate them. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. _Mint and eggs do not taste good together! _I gagged and spit out my toothpaste. As I walked out, Tootsie barked from the other room. I walked over to her and she had pulled her leash down from the coat rack. I sighed and smiled.

"Wait until I get dressed." I said and walked into my bedroom. I quickly threw on my shirt that said, 'I don't get drunk, I get awesome!' t-shirt and some skinny jeans. As I slid my feet into my shoes, I put my hair in a ponytail. Tootsie was dragging the leash towards me. I laughed and attached to her collar. Before I stepped outside, I pulled my Tobuscus hoodie over my shirt. When I opened the door, I was blasted with freezing winds. Then, I saw Anthony's car.

"Hey Daniella!" He called. "Lock your door and come with me! There's a blizzard warning!" I followed his advice, and leaped into the car with Tootsie.

"I haven't seen a flake of snow since I moved here!" I sighed, exasperated. My dog shivered on my lap and I hugged her. Anthony quickly made a U-turn and sped off towards his house.

"Everyone was going to film today, but since the warning came in, we've been stuck in the house together." He sighed loudly. "Also, the Internet's down."

"Wonderful!" I groaned and leaned back. Thank god I threw my phone into my pocket. Anthony smiled slightly at me, and I returned it. When we pulled up, I put Tootsie in my coat and made a break for it. He laughed and pushed the door open. I took Tootsie out and held her by the leash. He shut the door.

"Go ahead and let her run." Anthony smiled and I unclipped her.

"She's house broken, right?" I turned to see Ian standing in the doorway. I laughed and nodded. Tootsie ran straight past him and into the rest of the house. All the sudden, I heard a feminine holler and then laughter. I walked into their living room and saw Jovenshire on the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, totally confused by the scene before me.

"Your dog scared Joven!" Mari replied through her laughter. My eyes widened and I got a rather goofy smile.

"Oh my gosh!" I walked to Jovenshire and helped him off the ground. With a embarrassed smile, he looked at me. His chocolate brown eyes melted into my green ones. We stared at each other for just a moment longer, before looking back to the others.

"Their sugary stares are going to make me puke." Ian chuckled from the sofa. I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean, bowl-head?" A loud chorus of 'Ooh' filled my ears. I grinned devilishly at my friend.

"Thunder thighs!" Ian growled jokingly.

"Pencil-dick!"

"Giraffe neck!"

"Queer!" Everyone was laughing as Jovenshire stepped between us. Even he was laughing. I started laughing and Ian soon followed suit. What stopped us, was a power outage. I groaned.

"I'll get candles from the attic." Ian suggested and walked down the hall. Anthony and Mari followed him. Sohinki sighed loudly and slouched onto the couch. Jovenshire shrugged and sat behind him. I sat backwards on a kitchen chair. Lasercorn was on the floor, playing with Tootsie. Suddenly, my phone started blaring Electricity by Ashley Jana. I pulled it from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello, Eduardo?" I spoke.

"I called to say that rehearsal is canceled tonight." His Mexican accent made me laugh.

"No, really?" I joked. "The snow was a pretty big hint." I heard him laugh and I knew he was smiling.

"See you for next rehearsal." He chuckled and hung up. I slid my phone into my pocket and sighed. Mari came down from the attic holding some candles. She glanced at me as Anthony and Ian came down with even more.

"Who was that?" Ian asked, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Maybe her boyfriend!" Anthony joked and I rolled my eyes. "His accent was disturbingly sexy."

"Oh please," I grunted. "It was my dance instructor." Everyone looked at me and I sighed. _Oh, fuck my life..._

"You do dancing?!" Lasercorn asked, almost eagerly. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Our group has competition next month, and I also teach little kids with him." I explained quietly. "He doesn't have much patients with them."

"Then why does he try to teach them?" Jovenshire piped up, looking at me with slightly awed eyes. I sighed and smiled a bit more. It was impossible not to smile at his hazel eyes.

"Because he wants to milk mone-" I was cut off by a crash from the kitchen.

"I'm okay!" It was Ian. "I just knocked over a coffee mug!" I rushed to the doorway. The candle was illuminating the broken mug on the floor.

"Careful cleaning it up." I laughed. "There are shards everywhere." As I turned, I caught a of glance outside. Snow everywhere. Mari bounded to my side and her face lit up like a child during Christmas. Jovenshire looked towards it and grinned.

"Maybe tommorow we can film a snowball fight!" Mari suggested and everyone nodded. "Sound good, Daniella?"

"Oh, yeah." I had spaced out a bit.

"You okay, Daniella?" Jovenshire's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I plastered a fake smile onto my face.

"Of course." I smiled and Jovenshire returned it half-heartedly. I could feel that he knew something was up. I mean, I knew I couldn't hide it forever. Ian and Anthony already knew, but no one else did. Speaking of the devil...Anthony looked at everyone.

"Well, I'd like to get to know Daniella more, since I haven't seen her since high school." He laughed and everyone nodded. I sat beside Jovenshire, and awaited the questions. "How about we ask one each?"

"Sounds good." Ian grinned. "I'll start. What is your favorite thing to do in your alone, and or spare time?"

"Masturba-no..." I said quickly, making everyone crack up. "I love to draw and sing, mainly sing, because I hate it when people listen to me sing."

"Are you allergic to anything?" Lasercorn looked to me. I shook my head and looked at Sohinki.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" He asked and I grinned.

"In science class, Ian and I were partnered for a dissection." I recited the story. "He pulled out the eye and put it down the back of my shirt. I freaked out, and got kicked out of the class. Our teacher came out and talked to me. When I told him what happened, Ian got a two week long detention." Everyone, including Ian, started laughing. Anthony was the first to recover from the laughing fit.

"So, what are your favorite video games?" He asked.

"Skyrim, Grand Theft Auto, Left 4 Dead, Minecraft, Halo 4 and many more." I said with ease. Jovenshire looked like he was about to explode with joy. Sohinki started laughing.

"You have completely seduced the wild Jovenshire!" He gasped for air. "Throw the pokeball! Do it now!" I reached out and slapped Sohinki. Everyone laughed.

"Are you a virgin?" Ian asked and my eyes widened with shock. Jovenshire and Lasercorn doubled over in laughter.

"Of course I'm a virgin!" I spluttered. "What brought up that question?!" Jovenshire began to gasp for breath, making me laugh. As soon as he got a grip, he asked the last question. It shocked me beyond belief.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" The way he asked it made the room go silent. Like he was anticipating the answer.

"Yes, of course." My smile returned, only larger than last time. "I'm almost twenty three! I have the right to be dating!" Everyone, including Jovenshire, started laughing again. I'd have to keep it in mind that it was almost impossible to tell whether he was being serious or not. I reached across to hit Ian, but ended up flopping in Jovenshire's lap. I saw a blush sneak across his face.

"You blushing?" I teased.

"No!" He cried. Everyone grinned and chuckled.

"Whatever keeps your pride." Sohinki tilted his head.

"What?" He asked and I shook my head.

I smiled, "I think Jovenshire has been _lion_ lately." Everyone groaned at that one, and Sohinki gave me a high-five. Jovenshire laughed a bit as well, his blush fading.

"That was the worst pun ever, Dani." Anthony coughed and I laughed. After that moment, I couldn't help but continue to glance at Jovenshire. It was impossible.

"I'll be right back." I laughed and walked towards the bathroom.

**_Jovenshire's Point of View _**

As she walked out of the room, my eyes followed her ass. _Dammit Joshua!_ I kicked my legs up onto the spot she left open. Lasercorn smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You two should get together, maybe!" Mari cried suddenly, causing everyone else to rocket into guffaws of laughter. I rolled my eyes and closed them, feeling the blush return.

"Dude, it's best if you'd stop blocking out the fact that she likes you back." Anthony put a hand on my knee. I looked down at him.

"W-What?" I stuttered. He handed me his phone, and it was opened to a message.

_From Daniella_

_Hey Anthony, does Jovenshire...like me a little? Or am I just going crazy? I mean, I'll admit that I kind of like him back...but we just met!_

I moved to the next message when Anthony wasn't looking.

_To Daniella_

_Dani, he's head over heels! I'm not going to tell him that you like him back, though. That's your job. ;)_

I handed him the phone and sank back into the couch. Slowly, I took off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. _This must be some sick and cruel prank._ As I placed them back on my face, she came back into the room, Mari tried to become quiet. It didn't work to well.

**_Daniella's Point of View_**

"Are you okay, Mari?" I asked with a slight grin.

"Yeah!" She said and covered her mouth. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jovenshire's legs.

"Can you move your legs?" I asked and smirked.

"No." Jovenshire looked at me, his eyes glinting with mischief. I debated whether I should sit on his lap. I ignored my gut instinct and sat on him. "Holy shit! You're light!"

A laugh escaped my lips and I looked outside again. The snow was..._Jesus Christ!_ It was just above the windowsill. Ian walked out of the room and came back with a couple boxes of mail and a camera.

"Want to help Anthony and I open some brand new mail?" He grinned. "There's still a lot of battery left on my camera." We all nodded and sat on the floor. He turned on the camera and turned it towards him.

"Welcome to a special, power outage, mail time with Smosh!" Ian cracked up and handed the camera to Anthony.

"Who are these strange people in our house, Ian?!" He yelled in fake fright. Joven's face looked certainly creepy in the candle light. Lasercorn was silent, and then he grinned. As the camera panned to me, I simply winked and flipped my hair out of my face.

"So, a very random blizzard has blown into California, and we are bored as hell." Ian summed it up in one sentence. He began to throw packages and letters at us. We soon were laughing and opening mail. I turned on my phone and started playing some music.

"You listen to some shitty music." Anthony commented as Bedrock by Lloyd came on. I rolled my eyes and threw an empty box at him. Sohinki, being the dork he is, stood up and started dancing. I cracked up and leaned on Jovenshire. He grinned and looked at Sohinki.

"You should show him how to really dance." Jovenshire murmured. I nodded and stood.

"Anthony, change the song to Scream by Usher." I ordered. He seemed oddly eager to reply, and grabbed my phone. He flipped through my playlist until he found it. I moved to the hardwood floor and kicked my shoes off. As soon as I heard my intro beat, I spun. Everytime I dance, I end up in my own world. I blocked out the whistles and comments. I hit the Micheal Jackson move, rocking up onto my toes. Everyone started to laugh.

I caught a glimpse of Jovenshire. He was smiling. I could tell that he was enjoying me dancing, so I kept it up 'till the end of the song. Ian moved the camera to me and I flopped beside Jovenshire again. Everyoe was laughing and clapping, making a blush rise to my face.

"Are we now doing a dance competition?!" Sohinki questioned and I laughed.

"Daniella, I'm officially jealous right now." Mari gaped. We continued to open the mail until it reached 1:30 pm. Ian turned off the camera and set it aside. I raised my hand to brush some hair away from my face, but Joven beat me to it. His fingers were slightly rough, but not in a painful way.

"You guys are so..." Lasercorn gagged. "Sickly sweet. It's nasty."

"You're just jealous!" Sohinki gasped with laughter. "They can hold a relationship better than you!"

"Who said we were in a relationship?" I growled, getting very close to fed up with the whole teasing. It happened in high school, and I barely escaped it. Ian noticed my anger rising, and stood up.

"We should go out and build a fort." He suggested. Thank God, that Lasercorn and Mari leaped up and rushed to the coat rack. I let out a sigh and followed suit, looking at Anthony.

"Do you have an extra coat?" I asked and he nodded. I followed him into his bedroom. It was pretty simple. A bed, a closet, and a nightstand. Hilariously enough, he had fan drawings tacked up onto the wall. As he dug for a coat, I looked at the drawings. Many of them were drawn in perfect detail. A couple of them were complete shit, but I'm guessing he hung them up for laughs.

"Sohinki and Lasercorn were only kidding, Dani." He turned to me and held the coat out. "You know that."

"I do, but I hate being teased." I muttered and hugged the coat. He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me. "You remember high school."

"Of course." He chuckled and let me go. "Ian the loud-mouth, Daniella the outcast and Anthony the inverted. We were one hell of a team.." I nodded and put the puffy jacket on. He chuckled and threw his own on. When I walked towards the back door, Mari handed me a pair of gloves.

"You're gonna need them." She grinned and I put them on. As soon as I stepped outside, I was hit in the face with a snowball.

"HEY!" I yelled and wiped the snow away from my eyes. When I looked around, I saw Jovenshire waving me over to him. I leaped off the deck and ran at him. When I fell into the snow, I barely missed another snowball. He laughed and looked at me, I rolled onto my belly.

"Here." Jovenshire handed me a snowball. We both turned back to the fight. Ian leaped over to our side, chucking a snowball at Mari. The rest of the afternoon flew by very quickly. In about two hours, we had to go in because it started snowing again. I cast off my coat and shivered broadly.

"That was so much fun!" Anthony laughed. "I've seen snow, but never seen it actually _snow_. You know what I mean?" I looked at him with an awed expression.

"No, because I used to live in Oregon." I laughed, and they all laughed with me. I looked to Jovenshire from the corner of my eye. He was de-fogging his glasses on his shirt. I caught a glimpse of his skin, when his shirt lifted up a bit. I felt a rosy blush climb to my cheeks. _I should just spit it out already..._I thought to myself. _The whole swooning thing is becoming painfully redundant!_

Then, he glanced up at me. I could see his eyes so much better without his glasses. They were a murky hazel, and it it almost looked like he was crying. I knew he wasn't, but it was really hard to tell. I rubbed my face rapidly for a moment.

"Cold?" Ian laughed.

"Fucking freezing." My response was shaky. Anthony threw a blanket at me, and I stumbled onto the couch. Jovenshire laughed and I felt him catch me. "Thank you!"

"No problem." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow at his voice. It sounded kind of pained. I grabbed my phone and unlocked it. I had a missed text from my sister, Claire.

_Hey sis. How are you? I'm still in the hospital, but I'll be able to come down with dad and visit you. My leg is still bandaged, and the doctors say that the surgery for my fake leg is going to cost a lot. I might be like this forever. :( _

I felt the smile fall from my face. I couldn't believe it. As I responded, I ignored that Joven was looking over my shoulder.

_No. You will not stay in pain, and I will find some way to get you and dad money. I want you to walk again. I don't want you to be sad. Keep your hopes up, and pray every day. Please, don't loose faith. I love you, Claire. Don't forget it. 3_

"What's wrong, Daniella?" Ian asked and I felt tears prickle my eyes. Anthony grabbed my phone and read her text.

"It's Claire." He spoke, his own voice cracked a bit. "Her surgery might not be possible. She may have to live in a wheelchair for the rest of her life." No one even asked what happened to her. They just watched as tears slowly dripped from my eyes and onto my lap. I felt a pair of arms around me, pulling me into a warm hug.

I heard a soft crooning into my ear, and then I got a whiff of cologne. _Jovenshire._ I couldn't seem to stop myself from crying into his chest. His hand gently rubbed my back in comforting circles. No one had held me like that since my mother died. The whole room was silent, and I held back sobs. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"We'll find a way to help." I looked up.

"I-I-I don't see how we can." Mari said lightly.

"What about a fund raiser?" Lasercorn suggested, a small smile worked its way onto his lips. "Smosh is so big, that I'm pretty sure we'd get some attention!"

"That might not be a bad idea." Sohinki nodded and I sat up. Jovenshire's arm remained around my shoulder. "After the power's back on, we could post a video about it, and have a private address to send the money to."

"You guys don't have-" I began, but Jovenshire pushed a finger to my lips.

"We're your friends." Ian spoke.

"We'll do anything to help you Daniella." Anthony smiled at me. I looked around to my friends, and for the first time in years...

I felt pretty damn proud to have friends.

* * *

On CNN Student News, it said there was a blizzard in California! D: I was like, "WHAT THE HELL?!" So, I decided to add it to the mix. XD


	3. Chapter 3: Count on Me

I have to put this note up for my reviewers: PrincessTwilight, tbbookworm and luckyshipper2! Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I am glad to see that you all enjoy this story. :D

Anyway, Smosh owns themselves and I own Daniella. xD

* * *

_**Narrator**_

A month passed by quickly. Ian and Anthony posted a video for the fund raiser, and Daniella was collecting more than a thousand dollars in money per day. Jovenshire called at least once every week and talked to Daniella. She was still very thankful for his contribution of two hundred dollars on the first day. What made the fund raiser even better...

Claire had no idea. Their dad did, though. Daniella had to make herself sound depressed in text messages just to keep her sister quiet. Everyone was very good at acting like there was nothing going on. Three days ago, they had reached the goal of twenty thousand dollars.

Daniella glanced out the window. The snow had all but melted, and Jovenshire would be going to get her soon. Him, Ian, Anthony, Mari and Daniella were going to the airport. From there, they would fly to Portland and meet up with her father. Unfortunatly, Sohinki and Lasercorn were busy. She walked into the bathroom and changed into a aquamarine shirt that said, "Nerdy is the new sexy!" on it, and a pair of jean shorts. As she began to tie her shoes, her doorbell rang.

"Come in!" She yelled and continued to tie her shoes.

**_Daniella's Point of View_**

I glanced up to see Joven. He wore a muscle shirt underneath a elbow-length button down. Like always, his black hair was poking up a bit and his glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose. The smell of Dragon's Blood wafted off of him, making me smile. He grinned back at me and I switched to tying the other shoe.

"You got everything?" He asked, and I nodded. I stood up and adjusted my Minecraft Creeper hat. He laughed when he saw it, and I grabbed my backpack.

"I rock the Creeper look, I know." I grinned and he laughed a bit harder. "Can you grab Tootsie?" I motioned towards the small carrier that held my tiny Welsh Corgi. He nodded and picked up her crate. We walked outside and I locked my door. I got into his car as he set Tootsie in the back seat. When he began to drive, I suddenly was blinded by sunlight.

It was a long, and silent drive to the airport. We managed to pull up beside Mari's car, but Ian and Anthony were about three rows behind us. It was horrible getting in. Crowded and stuffy. Even the plane ride was miserable. Tootsie wouldn't stop whining, but as soon as we got off, I attached her to the leash and let her stretch her legs.

Damn, the Portland airport was very crowded. It took forever to meet up with the others. Once we did, we took a small break at a little cafe. As Ian sipped on a small mocha, a group of eccentric girls approached him. They looked as if they were about to faint.

"A-Are you Ian Hecox?" The shortest one asked. Ian grinned and Anthony nodded.

"Can we have your autograph?" A blonde asked and Anthony shrugged. As they signed a couple bags and phone cases, the tallest turned to Mari, Joven and I. "Could we have yours too?!"

"Sure!" Jovenshire looked more than happy to sign the girl's bags. I however, could feel a bit of envy build up inside. It took a bit, but we convinced them to leave.

"You'll have to get used to fans, Dani." Ian laughed breathlessly. "Almost every female fan is like that. They don't get when to back off. I love them, though." I nodded. It was perfectly understandable for them to act that way. If I didn't know Ian and Anthony as well as I did, but knew they were famous, I would be doing the same thing.

We finished our drinks and walked outside. I spotted my dad's little red car. With a grin, I ran up to him. He embraced me into a warm hug, and I held back a laugh when I smelt the same cologne that Joven was wearing. When I backed away, my father shook hands with everyone else.

"I can't thank you enough." He smiled. "Claire will be very pleased to see Smosh, and her sister giving her the check for the surgery."

"She's a Smosh fan?" Anthony coughed and he nodded.

"Ever since I told her that Daniella got in touch with you two," He commented. "She hasn't stopped watching SmoshGames. Now, let's get going." We all piled into the car and my dad drove away from the airport. I sat in the front, while Jovenshire, Ian and Anthony sat in the back. Mari, however, was forced to sit on Ian's lap.

"Let's not get pulled over by the cops." I cracked up, earning laughter from everyone else. I stretched out and yawned broadly. I got a bit of sleep on the plane, but it didn't really cover much. To distract myself, I milled around on Twitter. Since I had joined SmoshGames, instead of one or two tweets a day, I had at least thirty. I tried to answer as many as I possibly could.

_So, are you dating Jovenshire?_

_Is something going on between you and Joshua? ;)_

_You and Joven would look so cute together! 3_

I was getting these kind of tweets daily. I figured that it was time to end them, or at least, hopefully slow the rate of them down. I quickly tweeted to all my followers...

_Hey everyone. Listen, Jovenshire and I are NOT together. Out of respect for us, can you please stop asking/suggesting us being together? KTHNX BYE! _

Hopefully, that would end the problem. It wasn't like I didn't want to get together with Jovenshire, and I'll admit that, but the amount of those kind of tweets were beyond irritating. I set it on my lap, and not a moment later did it buzz. I unlocked it again, and saw a notification from Jovenshire. It was the first comment on my tweet.

_I agree. I'm starting to get these on my account as well. _

I smiled at him in the mirror, and he shot me a thankful grin back. I turned the radio up slightly, and attempted to drown my thoughts out with some pop music. I hummed along to Diamond by Rihanna, and stretched my legs. Mari, Anthony, Joven and Ian were kicking up a ruckus in the backseat. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are worse than toddlers jazzed up on sugar." I chuckled and reclined the seat. Everyone laughed when Anthony let out a yell, because he seat was crushing his knees. I let out a squeal when he jabbed at my sides. As fast as I could, I put the seat back up. Soon, we pulled up to the hospital. We left our bags in the car and walked to the front desk. I was too excited to really care what my father was saying.

"Okay, hold on." Those were the only words I caught when we approached my sister's door. He went inside and came back outside a moment later. "Do you have the check?"

Ian nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. My dad pulled me inside and shut the door. There laid my sister, Claire. Her short brown hair was in ringlets that made her look like a China doll. I tried to avoid glancing at her missing leg. I watched her eyes grow to the size of baseballs.

"Daniella!" She let out a squeal. I cringed when she went to get out of bed, but was forced to stop by an IV. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I have a little surprise for you, sweetheart."

As Ian and Anthony came into the room, her eyes got even bigger. I watched as she covered her mouth in shock. I couldn't help but let out a laugh when all of them were inside the room. She looked like she was about ready to cry. I hugged her with a grin.

"I hate you, no, I love you!" Ian laughed as she stumbled through her words. Then, like the normal Claire I knew, she hid behind me.

"We have something to give you." Anthony grinned and I watched a couple nurses come into the room. _So this is what dad was planning..._I watched Jovenshire hand her the check gently. For a moment, it was completely silent. She seemed so confused. Then, it hit her like a bolt of lightning. Everyone laughed as she let out a happy yell and threw her hands up into the air. She began to cry into my leg, so I sat down and hugged her tightly. I was fighting tears of my own.

"The surgery will be tonight." A blonde nurse announced and we looked at her. _That soon?! _Claire's eyes widened, now out of fright. I knew how afraid she was to be put under anesthetic. I looked down at her.

"You'll be okay, I promise." I smiled to her and she gave me the strongest smile she could. My sister was a little trooper. She looked at Jovenshire and grinned. The mischievous glint in her eyes should have warned me about what she was going to say.

"So, you like THIS guy?" Everyone started laughing. Well, besides Jovenshire, who was giving me an incredulous look. I watched a slight blush rise to his features.

"No!' I squeaked and covered her mouth. "People on Twitter keep saying that I do!"

"Ohhh..." She muttered into my hand and I plopped down on the bed beside her. I knew that my cheeks were a bright scarlet color, and I'm pretty sure that Ian did too. We stayed there for an hour, before my dad took everyone to get something to eat. After we ordered our food at Denny's, we chatted a little bit.

"I remember when Claire was little." Anthony frowned. "She grew pretty fast, huh?"

"Yeah, she did." My dad managed to say as he spaced out. I unlocked my Nokia and looked at my tweet. A small smile stretched across my features. People were apologizing for their behavior. I glanced up at Jovenshire. He was talking to my dad. _Those two get along very well.._When the food came, we all dug in. As I got up to grab some ketchup, my shirt caught the edge of another table and down came a cup of soda. All over my shirt and jeans.

"I'm so sorry!" The man who was sitting at the table shot up.

"N-No!" I laughed nervously. "It was my fault. I was being clumsy." The man shook his head and started to wipe off the table. I grabbed a napkin and began to pat down my now sticky shirt. He reached over and began to wipe the side of my jeans. I felt a slight blush rise to my seat as he smiled, his baby blue eyes catching mine.

_**Jovenshire's Point of View**_

I watched the man reach over and touch herhip with the napkin. I felt myself glare at the man. He couldn't have been older than twenty-five. Was I feeling jealously? I couldn't tell as I watched Daniella blush. He was going a little too far for me to be comfortable. It seemed like that with her father as well.

"Daniella will be fine." Her father snapped, making the two look guy nodded and sat back down, shooting her another apologetic smile. I couldn't help but smirk inwardly.

**_Daniella's Point of View_**

"Oh, I'm Mark." The guy announced and I laughed. He laughed a bit as well when I sat down. We resumed our eating and then left shortly after. Something kept telling me that I'd see him again. In the car, somehow, I ended up being forced to sit on Jovenshire's lap. I had a feeling that was Anthony's fault, as he smirked at me from the passenger seat. At one point, Joven decided to screw around with me and poked my ribs. I kicked the back of my dad's seat, and then whipped around.

"Do you mind?!" I laughed, my voice was plainly tired and amused.

"No, I don't actually." He smirked and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks again. _Damn you, Jovenshire, and your adorable ways! _

"I hate you." I growled playfully.

"Bullshit!" I heard Anthony's sing-song voice. As the blush increased, I reached forward and my hand collided with his face.

"Alright, guys," My dad laughed. "Settle down." We followed his orders, but only for a moment. Our mischief started up when Ian said something to me.

"Some people say that if you can tickle a girl's knee and she kicks," He grinned. "That they're in love." I rolled my eyes, but it was plain to see that he wasn't going to just say it. He was going to attempt it. He gently moved his fingers across my knee cap, and I kicked out again. Everyone started laughing, including Jovenshire. I blushed a bit and rolled my eyes.

"Douche-bag." I grumbled and Ian chuckled.

"How many times have people called you that?" He looked forward at Anthony, and the black haired guy shrugged. I looked past my shoulder and stuck my fingers in Tootsie's crate. I could tell she was tired too, as she slowly lapped at my fingers. The sun was just beginning to set as we arrived at my dad's house. It wasn't huge, but it was two stories and had adequate space. When we got inside, I let Tootsie out and she gratefully romped around.

"I have a futon that two people can share," My dad listed off. "A couch that one person can sleep on, and someone will have to sleep with Daniella. Sorry sweetheart." He looked towards me with an apologetic smile.

"I vote that Jovenshire and Daniella share!" Anthony grinned and I let my mouth gape when everyone else nodded. Jovenshire shot me a nervous smile, knowing that tonight would be rather awkward. I shrugged and walked upstairs. My room was just as I had left it. The walls were a subtle brown and my bed still had it's long, black canopy that draped over the edges.

"I have to say that I like your room." I jumped a mile into the air and then turned around.

"Thanks, Joven." I smiled. As I sat down on my bed, I heard Tootsie leap onto the bed and attempt to join me. I laughed as Jovenshire sat down beside me and placed her onto the bed. Her fur was fluffed up in all different directions. I pulled out my laptop and opened it up. I knew that I was going to have to meet up with my cousins, and definitely Casey. I laid on my stomach and scooted over. Jovenshire gladly laid on his back and stared up at my ceiling.

I checked my Twitter and then moved onto my Youtube account. My original vlogs barely got over a hundred views, but my Slender videos got about a thousand. Now that I had worked beside Smosh, my channel suddenly went up in subscribers and views. Working with Anthony and Ian had a good amount of advantages. I couldn't help but laugh when I read some of the comments on my most recent video. It was the video that I posted with Jovenshire, when we talked about us meeting the goal. I felt hot breath in my ear, and realized Joven was reading over my shoulder.

_You are awesome! I think you should try to get in contact with Jenna Marbles and do a vid with her! _

_Dayum! Sexy chick!_

I rolled my eyes at that one, but sighed. It was seriously creepy to have someone that you didn't even know, call you that. I guess it would be different up close, but that's never happened to me before. Jovenshire sat upright and removed his glasses. I glanced outside to see the lights fading behind the large pine trees that surrounded the house. We'd have to go to bed soon. I closed up my laptop and set it on the desk.

He said nothing as I went into the bathroom to get changed. I came out wearing baggy sweatpants and a oversized t-shirt. A blush appeared on my face when I realized that Jovenshire was shirtless and wearing pajama pants. He wasn't fit by any means, but his back was to me. I saw his sword tattoo, and didn't bother to contain my gasp.

"That's incredible." I whispered and he looked back at me, hazel eyes momentarily confused. He laughed a bit and sat on the bed.

"It's meant to symbolize that I have strength to fall back on." He said. "It also holds a bigger, more private meaning." I smiled and sat down beside him. With a loud sigh, I flopped backwards. He glanced at me and then scooted back. Now that I could see his body, I noticed he did have quite a few tattoos.

"I'm tired." I yawned.

"Then why not sleep?" He laughed and I shrugged.

"I'm a bit of a night-owl." I joked and sat on my knees. To be very blunt, I was pretty damn tired of all the small talk that seemed to happen when we were alone. Any topic that I seemed to bring up, was shot down with a short response. For some reason though, I couldn't keep myself away from him.

"Jovenshire?" I muttered quietly.

"Call me Joshua." He responded and turned to me. We locked eyes for a moment, making me painfully nervous.

"You're the best friend I've had in a long time." I flung my arms around him and felt him tense in my grip. I chickened out. I had too. Soon, he relaxed and hugged me back. I readjusted myself so I was leaning on his chest. His breathing was slightly shaky, but I couldn't help but put my ear over his heart and listen to his rhythmic breathing.

"Daniella.." His voice was soft, but I could tell something was about to happen. "I...I think I like you a bit more than a friend." I looked up at him, my eyes were slightly widened.

_D-Did he just...?_

"You do?" I asked and got the response of two lips being pushed to mine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach turn into sparks of anticipation. I felt his hands rested on my hips, and I reached up to placed my palms on his bare chest. I knew that he only broke the kiss because of our lack of air. I smiled at him, and it was returned. We climbed under the blankets. His arms snaked around my waist and I let out a sigh of contentment.

"I love you, Daniella." He breathed.

"I love you too, Joshua." I whispered and we both fell into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

That was probably the most adorable thing that I have EVER written. :D Finally, I managed to get this chapter out...next chapter will be up as soon as possible!


	4. Chapter 4: Walking on Sunshine

Sorry for the huge delay, everyone! I was super busy with other things, and haven't gotten time to type. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter as much as I do! 3

* * *

I had completely forgotten about the events of the night before. Well, until I felt Joshua's arms around me. I took a peek at him from the corner of my eye and suppressed a giggle. His hair was everywhere. I bet I didn't look to great at the moment either. I finally was forced to yawn, and Joshua opened a sleepy eye. I let out a laugh at his dorky smile.

"Morning." He let go of my waist, and sat up. I got up and stretched. When I turned my phone on, I found out that I had missed a call. I already knew what it was for, so I walked into the bathroom with my outfit. As soon as I took my shirt off, I sneezed.

"Bless you!" I laughed when I heard Jovenshire yell from the other room. I yelled my thanks and then continued to get dressed. My outfit was supposed to be all purple, but I had to slide with white jeans. The shirt I had was purple plaid, and tied up above my bellybutton. The undershirt was white too. I managed to find lilac chains and I attached them to my belt hoops. I didn't take too long on my hair, but I did curl it. I put a very thin layer of mascara on, and finished with dark purple eyeshadow. It took a minute or two for me to adjust my "I 3 Haters!" cap. I came out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

"Morning, Daniella." My dad greeted me with a laugh. "Going to film with your cousins?"

"Of course." I grinned and slid my phone into my pocket. I caught sight of Joshua gaping at me, and felt a light blush creep onto my cheeks. I pulled out my phone and shot a text to my oldest cousin, Piper.

_Tell your brothers and sisters not to worry. I am on my way! xD_

I sent it and snatched the car keys. I glanced around at my friends. They all seemed content. Joshua and Ian were talking about SmoshGames, while Anthony, Mari and my dad were talking about jobs and such. My phone vibrated, so I pulled it out.

_K, sounds good. Be careful around Lucas tho. I know he has a crush on u still. ;)_

I rolled my eyes and walked outside. I got into the car and started to drive. It was kind of nice driving a car again. My last car broke down, and I couldn't afford to get it fixed. I turned on the radio and hummed to Ed Sheeran for a bit. My cousins lived out in the country, so it took about thirty-five minutes to get there. I wasn't looking forward to seeing Jack and Lucas as much as I was the girls. The oldest out of the family was Piper. She was twenty three, and then the twins came in second at twenty. Amber was fifteen and the youngest was Isabelle, at six years old.

As I pulled into their driveway, I spotted Piper running out of the front door. I got out and was suddenly embraced in a bone crushing hug. I let out a laugh. She let go and pulled back to look at me. I looked at her as well. She had changed over the last couple of years. Her hair was long and curly, but still strawberry red. I couldn't help but notice that her body had filled out nicely. She didn't look super awkward anymore. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow top and black shorts. Her wrists were adorned with black, white and yellow rubber bracelets. Her heels were black and yellow, and a fake bumblebee tattoo adorned her lower calve.

"You look like you came straight from a hive!" I laughed. (Gold, Purple, Green, Blue and Red)

"You look like a frosted grape." She grinned and I laughed a bit harder. I turned to see Jack and Lucas walk over to us. Jack was wearing a light green hoodie and skinny jeans that were dark green. He wore the sketchers that he always wore, that were white. I noticed that his ears were pierced with simple diamonds. Lucas however, was wearing a red muscle shirt and matching khaki pants. He wore a pair of brand new hightops as well, that adorned white and red. His baseball cap was white, and had the Trollface on it. _Fitting._

"Hey, Daniella." Lucas greeted and stuck his hand out. I raised an eyebrow at his first attempt to be gentleman like. "After the shoot, I was thinking we could hit Starbucks."

"I'm taken, dip-shit." I grinned and Piper gasped at me. "And besides, you're my cousin. You are a sick and twisted little puppy."

"Ooh!" She squealed. "Really?! Who's the lucky guy?" I cracked up and leaned on the car for support. Jack was in hysterics as he saw Lucas storm back to the house. Piper soon fell in with us too.

"Why is Jack so mad?" I looked around and saw Amber. She wore a simple light blue dress with white heels. Her hair was in a crown braid. Her gorgeous brown locks fell to her mid back. It took me a moment to respond to her question.

"Because I've got a boyfriend." Amber's chocolate eyes widened extensively and she almost leaped onto me.

"Who is it?!" I cracked up, and so did Piper.

"If you girls remind me," I winked. "I'll show you a video of him after the shoot."

The day flew by like nobodies business. Our film was done by twelve, and we edited the video until two. Then, I uploaded it to my Youtube account. It was so much fun recording, filming and editing it, I had completely forgotten about what I told Piper and Amber. As we gathered around the computer and watched our video, Amber turned to me.

"I didn't forget." She grinned. "I wanna see your boyfriend!" I groaned and cracked up. Then, I searched for our GameBang video. As soon as I pointed him out, Piper started swooning.

"Back off, biatch!" I growled playfully. "He's mine!" Everyone (besides Lucas) started laughing. The time came when we started to dance with each other. Even Lucas was forced to laugh at that scene, because Joshua kind of looked like an idiot. I unlocked my phone as they goggled at the video, and ironically read a message that he sent me.

_I didn't get a chance to say, 'Good luck', for your recording. :) Love you, Daniella. XOXO_

Butterflies began to dance around in my stomach as I read the words, 'Love you'. I texted him back as quick as my fingers were willing.

_Thank you, Josh. That means a lot to me. I love you too! :D 3_

_**Jovenshire's Point of View **_

I managed to catch Ian in the hall. I looked at him and he smirked at me. _Did word get around yet?_

"How did things go with Daniella last night?" He asked.

_Guess not. _

"Yeah," I murmured. "That's why I was looking for you. Uh..." I wasn't too sure on how to continue my statement. Ian raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"Speak." He ordered jokingly.

"We kind of..."

"What?"

"We got together." I blurted and he smiled at me. He shook my hand with a happy grin.

"Congratulations, man!" He laughed. "Should I tell the others?" I nodded my head with a smirk.

"I was thinking of having it announced on the next Game Bang." I couldn't help but laugh. "I want it to be a surprise. So make sure none of you guys tell her that it's gonna happen. I'll call Sohinki and Lasercorn later to let them know. We're leaving tonight, right?"

"Yeah, our flight is at twelve thirty." He nodded and I groaned.

"Why so late?" I sighed and trudged upstairs the rest of the way. He laughed and rocketed downstairs to let everyone know. When I arrived in the bedroom, I began to pack my clothes. Tootsie walked up to me and put her paws on my legs. I sat on the bed and pet her for a moment. Suddenly, my pocket vibrated. I pulled it out and opened a message from Daniella.

_Thank you, Josh. That means a lot to me. I love you too! :D 3_

I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

**_Daniella's Point of View_**

"Sorry guys, I have to get home to pack." I sighed as I climbed into my car. Piper, Amber and Jack gave me a hug through the window. Lucas just smiled and nodded to me. He never was a touchy feely person. As I backed out of the driveway, they waved at me. Amber bounced on her heels with little Isabelle in her arms. I laughed and drove off.

Tonight, we'd be leaving and going back to California. I wasn't necessarily looking forward to leaving, but I had to. We had a very busy week coming up. Ian told me he wanted me to start doing a scary video game segment, kind of like Mari's show...only with scary games. I was pretty pumped for that. My birthday was also two days away. I turned on the radio and sighed.

_I see you_  
_And I'm waiting to make my move_  
_But I'm scared_  
_And I know that you got_  
_Better things to do_  
_I'll touch your hand_  
_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
_It's cliché I know_

I turned up the radio a little bit more. I didn't know who the song was by or what it was called, but I liked it so far. It reminded me of Joshua and I in the beginning.

_Baby, it's the price we pay_  
_To get the things we've wanted_  
_To get the things we've left behind_  
_It's what you've wanted_  
_What you needed_  
_What you've always dreamt about_  
_Don't take another step_  
_And don't breathe another breath_  
_Unless you're coming back to me_

I tapped my spare hand on the wheel in time with the beat. A small smile was painted onto my lips. As the rest of the song continued, I drove back to the house. Packing was so far out of my mind at the moment. As the song faded to an end, the radio announcer said what it was.

"That was _Baby, We're Invincible_ by _A Rocket To The Moon_." He said and then began to ramble on about other things. I turned down the radio as I pulled into the driveway. When I parked the car, I pulled my phone from my pocket and began to make a note of the title. I was planning on downloading it to my phone later. I walked inside and was greeted by Mari. She looked ecstatic.

"I heard that you and Joven got together." She smiled and I blushed slightly.

_Woah, that got around fast..._

"Yeah, we did." I sighed back and she laughed. We walked into the living room, and then I went upstairs. Joshua had just finished packing. I snuck up behind him and threw my arms around his waist. He leaped about a mile into the air, and then laughed breathlessly.

"Jesus, Daniella!" He turned around and glared down at me. I smiled up at him and we toppled onto the bed. Laughter erupted from both of us as his glasses fell off. I picked them up and placed them on his face again. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and then I got up.

"I need to pack." I smiled and walked over to my bag. I shoved my laptop inside of it, and the extra clothes. I pulled out an outfit and laid it aside. Once I got everything together, I went into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes. Those jeans were really tight! I walked back out wearing baggy jeans and a shirt with angry Penelope Pussycat on the front. Above her, it said, "BITE ME!". I wore a long, silver necklace that had the word IDGAF hanging from the chain.

I shoved the rest of my clothes in the bag and threw it over my shoulder. It took me a moment, but I managed to get Tootsie inside her crate. We both walked outside and threw our bags into the trunk. I gently placed my Corgi into the back window like I did last time. Ian came out and threw his bags into the trunk as well, Mari and Anthony following. My dad came out and walked over to us.

"I was planning on bringing Claire out to our last dinner," He said. "Is that alright with everyone?"

"Yeah." Mari smiled. "I like Claire." The others nodded as well.

"Please tell me we won't have to pack her into the car." Anthony begged and I laughed pretty loud.

"No, we'll have a medical van bring her over." My dad said and looked at me with a smile. We piled into the car and drove off. This time, I was in the front seat, Anthony, Ian, Joshua and Mari were crammed into the back. Mari was forced to sit on Ian, making me laugh a bit more. I stuck my tongue out at her and Anthony turned his camera on.

"Welcome to-" He was cut off by Mari poking him in the eye accidentally. "OW! That hurt! Lunchtime with Smosh! Featuring Mari, Jovenshire, Daniella and her dad!" My dad waved at him in an awkward way, and I started giggling.

"My little sister Claire, thanks to all of our supporters," I grinned to the camera. "Is going to have her surgery soon! You'll also get to meet her when we get to Shari's."

"We've never even BEEN to Shari's for Lunchtime With Smosh, or anytime outside of it." Anthony laughed and Ian nodded to the camera. As we parked in the hospital parking lot, my dad got out and went into the building. I turned up the radio when I heard one of my favorite songs come on the radio.

_Everything you want so let me get up there_  
_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_  
_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

"Oh my God, this song sucks." Anthony cracked up and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shut up, emo." Everyone started to laugh, knowing where the conversation was going to go.

"Bitch."

"Keep talking." I joked. "Someday you'll say something intelligent." Joshua's mouth went into an 'O' shape pretty fast, but it turned into a grin. Ian was practically in hysterics. Anthony rolled his eyes and smirked at me.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege!" Anthony shot back. My mouth gaped for a moment, until my lips allowed me to speak again. Joshua looked truly pissed at that one.

"If my dog was as ugly as you," I countered. "I'd shave her ass and make her walk backwards!" Everyone laughed and made the 'Ooh' noise.

"I'm not getting into a battle of wits with you," He smirked. "I never attack anyone who's unarmed."

"Were your parents related?" Just then, my dad got back in the car. Everyone was laughing. Mari was even in tears and hunched over. My dad cast an odd look towards us, and then drove back onto the road again. Joshua still looked pretty angry about what Anthony said earlier, but I brushed it off. Who said I really_ was_ pretty? Ah, well...

"So, what food do they have at Shari's?" Ian broke the semi-tense silence.

"All kinds." I smiled back at him. "You can order breakfast, lunch and dinner. They specialize in pie, though."

"I like pie." Mari said simply and I laughed. When we arrived, the medical vehicle pulled in right behind us. I watched as a man opened the door and my sister climbed out. She wore a blue and dark gray sweater dress and a blue boot. Her other leg was still bandaged and she was walking towards us on crutches. It pained me to see her that way.

"Dani!" She squealed and gave me a one armed hug. I smiled and gratefully hugged her back. She was very thin. The hospital wasn't giving her much to eat, so she looked like she had anorexia. I think Joshua noticed that too, because his smile was true but his eyes gave off an unwavering sadness. We walked inside and was greeted by a short woman wearing an apron. Her salt and pepper colored hair was pulled into a bun, and her smiling face had laugh lines.

"How many?" She asked, and looked at my sister.

"Seven." I replied curtly. As she turned around to lead us to a table, I frowned. Her staring was really starting to get on my nerves. When we sat down, she handed Claire a children's menu. Thank God Ian had the camera on, because of what came next...

"Can I have an adult menu, please?" She asked the lady.

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen." Claire grimaced and Ian, Joshua and I failed to hide our smirks. The lady flushed and rushed off to grab a different menu. "I hate it when they do that to me."

"I still get the kids menu sometimes." Mari admitted with a laugh.

"Really?" Claire asked. "Well, you don't look like your older than sixteen..." That made everyone start laughing. I slung an arm around my sister and Ian pointed the camera at her.

"So, this is Claire Thompson!" He said cheerily. "This is the recipient of all your hard earned money!" My sister laughed a bit and snuggled into my side. Joshua, who sat on my other side, smiled at us both.

_**Ian's Point of**__**View**_

It was hard to be sneaky with everyone watching me. I knew that Joven was going to try and do something. I was trying to get anything I could on camera, and I'd post it after the next GameBang. I caught a glimpse of his arm moving towards her, and I set the camera on the seat.

When we finished eating and left for the airport, upon review, I had gotten a perfect shot of Jovenshire and Daniella holding hands. I wore a victorious smile when we boarded the plane.

_**Daniella's Point of View**_

It was a very sad departure, knowing that the next time I would probably see my sister would be at Christmas. As we boarded the plane, I noticed Ian's smile. It was kind of freaking me out. I popped a peace of gum into my mouth, and awaited the hour long ride. After a couple minutes, I began to get bored. We were the only people in second class, besides three teens that sat a few rows ahead of us. I pulled out one of my books and started reading it.

"Is this your first time reading the series?" Joshua asked me and I glanced at him.

"No," I laughed. "I've read these books like a million times. J.R.R Tolkien is one of the best authors I have ever read."

"I agree." He nodded and leaned back. I pushed up the arm rest and laid against his chest. In that position, I continued to read my book. I felt his arm draped over my middle.

_**Anthony's Point of View**_

Hilariously enough, they were completely unaware of the camera pointed in their direction. I caught their conversation and almost laughed when Daniella shifted so she was against his chest. They were absolutely perfect for each other. Ian glanced over and then smirked. Our great minds tended to think alike.

Daniella's birthday would be so awesome!

_**Daniella's Point of View**_

I placed my book on his leg when my pocket vibrated. I pulled my phone out, and realized the message was from Sohinki. I opened it.

_Hey, how's it going? _

I responded quickly.

_Everything is going pretty well. We're on our way back right now. :D_

I only was able to read a couple pages further before getting another text.

_Great! Tomorrow we have to film our GameBang and then you have your new show! DHGR! Woot!_

I laughed and Joshua glanced at my screen. He chuckled and I put it back into my pocket. The ride felt so much longer than an hour, especially with Ian being the annoying little shit head he is. I ended up throwing my chap stick at him and everyone else ended up in hysterics. When we finally got off the plane, my head was throbbing. Joshua looked at me, his eyes gleaming with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we searched for the car in the parking lot. I glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded slowly, afraid that fast movement would make the headache worse.

"Bull." He smiled. "What's up? You aren't looking to good." He touched a hand to my forehead.

"I just have a headache." I sighed and leaned into him. He put his arm around me, not caring that Mari and Ian were laughing quietly behind us. Suddenly, Anthony popped up from a row of cars.

"Found the car!" He cried and I screamed. I toppled over and fell onto the pavement with a thud. Joshua used the car for support because he began to laugh really hard. Ian and Mari were in hilarious fits of laughter. At that moment, I was probably as red as a ripe tomato. Anthony pulled me onto my feet.

"Sorry, Dani." He chuckled and I ducked into the car. My face continued to blaze as we drove down the road.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Joshua leaned over to me and whispered into my ear. "I have Ibuprofen. I noticed you didn't when I went to your house last."

"You little stalker!" I growled softly, but a grin was firmly planted onto my face. For the rest of the car ride, my head rested on his shoulders. When arrived at his house, I went inside with my bags and looked around. It was simple and small. Kind of like my apartment. It was a bit of a mess, so I guess the rumor that men are messy was true. He came in and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about the mess." He chuckled. "I've been pretty busy."

"I can imagine." I said softly and sat on his couch. My head was throbbing. I applied pressure to my temples and he walked down the hall. He came back with a glass of water and two Ibuprofen. I nodded and took them quickly. I closed my eyes and instantly felt relief.

"I'm getting a migraine." I whispered. "I need to sleep." He nodded and helped me off the couch. We walked to his bedroom. It was messy, just like the other rooms. Tootsie came in and leaped onto the bed. She licked my face when as soon as I rested my head on the pillow. I felt Joshua's hand on my shoulder, and that was the last thing I felt before falling sleep.

**_Jovenshire's Point of View_**

I watched her eyes flutter closed and I smiled. Tootsie snuggled up to her lower abdomen and looked at me. I pet her for a moment, and then caressed Daniella's cheek for a moment. I got up and walked towards the door. Before I left, I flipped the light off.

"I love you, Daniella."

* * *

Ooh! I wonder what Anthony and Ian have planned for her birthday...

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please vote and add to your reading list! Also, on my profile, is a link to my Facebook fan page. If you have Facebook, drop a like to show your support.


	5. Chapter 5: Today Was a Fairytale

I'm going to ask you guys for some help. If you have any ideas, I'll do my best to work them into the books. I have a sinking feeling that this book will be less than 25 chapters but...

There will indeed be a sequel to the story.

* * *

I woke up pretty early in the morning. Joshua was still softly snoring away to my left. I stretched and walked around his house for a bit. There were casual family photo's hanging on the wall, and even some fan mail. I took a letter down and it was from a girl who had lung cancer. It made me tear up by the time I taped it to the wall again. I glanced out of the window. Another sunny, pleasant day in California. Silently, I tiptoed to my bag and grabbed some clothes. I heard Joshua shuffle awake in the other room, so I rushed to the bathroom and got dressed.

I came out wearing a Slender Man shirt with the Operator symbol across my chest. I had shorts that were kind of tore up, but perfect for California weather. My hair was up in a ponytail. I walked across my boyfriend, who was tiredly sitting at his counter, drinking coffee.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Good morning." I laughed and glanced at the clock. _Ew...nine thirty? I should have went back to bed_. I looked arund his house again. Now that the light shuffled in through the windows, I could really see his house. In the living room, he had a good sized t.v and a old couch. Some portraits were hung on the wall. I stood up and pulled one down.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Mmhm.."

"Was this you?" I showed him the picture and he woke up very quick. He ran at me and tried to grab the picture. I squealed and laughed as he took it from my hands. "Don't worry, you look adorable."

"Shut up." I laughed at his response and then felt my phone vibrate. I answered it.

"Happy Birthday!" It was Lasercorn. Then, I glanced at the calendar.

"Holy shit, it is my birthday!" I gasped and he cracked up.

"You forgot about your own birthday?" He asked through guffaws of laughter.

"Apparently." I laughed. "Thank you, David."

"No problem!" I could almost see his smirk. "So, how'd it go with your boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes with a grin and walked across the living room.

"Yeah, you'd wanna know." I replied. "It went fine."

"So are you two coming to film today, or not?" He asked.

"Of course." I laughed and we talked for a bit longer. Then, we hung up. Joshua looked at me with a shocked look. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You forgot about your birthday!?" He cried and I started laughing. I collapsed onto the couch and held my stomach. He walked over to me and attempted to tickle me. I tweaked out and tried to roll over. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"M-m-my birthdays aren't special!" I called out between laughter and sparse breathing. He stopped and looked me dead in the eyes. I looked back at him.

"Daniella, everything about you is special." He murmured and pulled me upright. "Please don't ever say something like that in front of me." I was shocked at his reaction. That was the first time I had seen him so...serious. It scared me a bit. I put my hands in his and tried my best to smile at him. Thank God he smiled back. That was really frightening. I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him roughly. He pulled back to look at me.

"You should probably get dressed." I laughed and he looked down at himself. He was up and out of the room as fast as he could manage. I leaned back and started texting Claire. Her surgery went great, and she was now in rehab. It was funny to hear about how difficult it was for her to start walking again. She was continually griping to me over the phone.

Joshua walked into the room with a smile. He wore jeans and some random t-shirt. I was too distracted to see what was on it. I glanced at the clock and then shoved my phone in pocket. It was already eleven. I stood up and stretched. Joshua took my hand from mid air and I couldn't help but blush. He held onto it tightly as we headed out the front door. We got into the car and drove to Ian and Anthony's house. I was slightly confused.

"Why are we leaving so early?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He murmured with a cheeky grin. I wasn't liking this too much. As we pulled into their driveway, I caught a glimpse of Mari looking out of the curtains. _Oh no..._

"I'm not sure I want to go inside." I said with wide eyes. Joshua started laughing and got out and went over to my door. As soon as he opened it, I grabbed onto the handle on the roof. He snatched my other hand and began to tug me out of the car. I squealed in irritation.

"NO!" I screamed. "RAPE! SEXUAL ASSAULT! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"I'm not even touching you!" He hollered back. Then, I realized that he had let go of my hand. With a growing blush, I exited the car and we walked up to the door. As soon as he opened it, people jumped out at me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone hollered and I stumbled back. I knew it was coming already.

"Seriously guys?" I couldn't help but laugh. Joshua helped me up and Anthony grinned to me. My eyes widened slightly. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Ian laughed and I let out a shaky sigh. I walked into the kitchen and saw a cake. My mouth began to water at the sight of the white cake, chocolate drizzle and cherries that decorated the top. There was no way that this was cheap. I bit my lip and walked back out.

"We have presents for you!" Mari said with a huge grin. I felt so overwhelmed, and I think that Joshua noticed.

"Hey guys," He laughed. "Give her a moment to breathe." I shot Josh a thankful grin and gave myself a few minutes. After the much needed breath, Mari plopped herself down beside me.

"Open mine first!" She squealed and handed me a package. I could feel it squish beneath my fingers. Clothes. I tried to rip open the parcel carefully, but it failed when I couldn't get the tape off. I whined and pulled roughly. I felt like I was six again. Suddenly, it ripped open and the contents flew everywhere. Everyone started laughing and helped me gather it up again.

"Go put it on!" She clapped happily. "I wanna see you in it!" With a laugh, I walked into the bathroom. Upon looking at the clothing, Mari was so going to get a great birthday present in return. I came back out wearing a silver short-shirt that said _BE JEALOUS _in blue on the front. My pants were black hot pants and I wore a pair of brand new converse. Along with the spectacular outfit, she had bought me skull hand earrings, a replica of The Ring, and a 'That's What HE Said' rubber bracelet.

"You look hot!" Anthony sputtered and we all laughed. Joshua nodded and I sat back down on the couch. Suddenly, a heavy box was placed on my legs. I gasped and looked up to see Sohinki and Lasercorn.

"We both pitched in on this gift for you." They smiled at each other. To relieve the pressure, I quickly opened it up.

"You guys shouldn't have..." I gasped and pulled out a dragon's head. It has to be at least fifteen pounds, but it was gorgeous. Its eyes were made of a reflective material and the scales were a silvery gold tinge. I gently touched the snout and grinned. Not wanting to be my usual clutzy self and drop it, I placed it back into its box.

"Here." Joshua handed me a tiny cardboard thing. It had a ring stuck through the middle of it. When I examined it, I realized that it had Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas on it and it said, 'Meant to be' on it. I furrowed my eyebrows and put it on. It fit perfectly. He suddenly grabbed my hand and I noticed the ring on his finger. It had Jack on it and it had words on it as well. 'We're Simply'...it took me a minute to connect the words.

"You are so cheesy, it's adorable." I couldn't keep the squeal out of my face as I lunged at him. Everyone laughed and I gently planted my lips on his. I felt a slight spark go off inside my heart when I pulled away. He was blushing pretty furiously.

"I-It's nothing.." He smiled and sighed with a sense of embarrassment. Ian and Anthony grinned broadly.

"Our turn." He grinned and Ian handed him a disc. I cocked an eyebrow as they put it in. Anthony walked over to a desk, but I couldn't see what he was doing. He sat back down as the video started.

_When Anthony and Ian were only 15, another life intersected their own. _

_A female. (No joke.) _

_In recent times, she found them and then began to film with the rest of the crew. _

_Instead of all friends, she found someone for herself. _

_Jovenshire. (Or Joshua, Josh, King of the Nerds, Idiot, whatever..)_

And then the pictures and silent videos started. I was so drawn in by the video, that I didn't see the glances thrown around by everyone. In the background of the montage, 1234 by The Plain White T's was playing pretty loud. On the last, 'I love you.' of the song, a clip of Joshua's hand on top of mine played. Tears were slowly building up in my eyes.

"Are you okay, Daniella?" Joshua laughed and came over to sit by me. He engulfed me in a hug and I started crying.

"I don't know whether to hate you all," I sniffled. "or love you forever!"

"Just for the record, take a look over to the desk." Anthony laughed and I poked my head out of Joshua's grip. Then I saw it.

_A goddamn camera!_

"And over there." Ian pointed to a tripod cleverly hidden in the fake plant. I let out a irritated whine of discomfort and snuggled back into Joshua's chest. The Dragon's Blood smell _was_ making me relax.

"Fuck you all!" I yelled out and cried even harder. Most of them laughed and Joshua even chuckled.

"Cake time!" Ian cried and ran into the kitchen. As everyone swarmed after him, eager to eat the cake, Joshua looked down at me. I looked up at him and sniffled. He laughed and gently kissed my forehead.

"Let's go eat some cake." He smiled.

* * *

.

I drooled so much when I saw this. 8D


End file.
